purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Calm
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 07 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Clean Slate |nextEpisode= Not What You Think }} is the seventh episode of season three of Happy Hill. Category:Happy HillCategory:Happy Hill Episodes Synopsis One of our most beloved characters takes a step back in time to share their past with another. Meanwhile, three residents get to know eachother. Plot A few days later, Noah and Purry are sitting at a cafe table with Steven. They innocently chatting when suddenly someone bursts into the cafe, holding up a baton. The person runs over to the group and Noah jumps up off his seat, diving in front of Purry as the man swings his baton down, hitting Noah in the head. The last thing he sees is Luke’s face behind the mask the man wears. ---- Noah dives up from his bed, a cold sweat as he has just experienced another nightmare. He groans to himself, whispering to himself how he told Purry a lot about this, how is it still happening? He checks the time and realises it’s 10am, so he should probably get up. ---- Maria and Miguel cuddle in bed after a ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) long night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). ---- Sara knocks on Purry’s door. Purry skips hastily downstairs and towards the door, although she doesn’t expect Sara. Purry asks Sara what’s up and Sara looks rather nervous. Sara asks her if she wants to go out with her tomorrow night. Purry asks if it’s date but Sara immediately denies that, saying she’s not gay or anything. Purry laughs, saying she’d love to go out. ---- Noah walks into the cafe, seeing Steven talking to Chilly. He approaches the duo and says hello,sitting at the bar besides Chilly. Chilly says hi and they catch up, considering Chilly has been out of the show since like episode 1x01 or smthin i dont fuckin kno chilly WHOM?? Noah asks Chilly what she’s been upto, Chilly tells him she’s been collecting stamps and badges, pulling back her jacket to eveal like 40 badges stuck on it. Noah says that’s pretty cool. Chilly, like the bitch she is, points out Noah looks very tired. Noah tells her it’s nothing to be worried about, just had a long night. ----- Sara walks along the street, leaving Purry’s house. She pulls her phone out and dials a number before pressing it against her ear. “Hey, can we meet somewhere?” She asks through the phone. ---- Purry dances around her kitchen to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. ---- Miguel sits up in his bed, yawning slightly as he stretches. Maria asks if he’s okay and Miguel tells her that he is. Miguel tells Maria that he LOVES her. Maria asks him why the sudden affection recently and Miguel tells her he just loves her so much!!!! Maria is SHOOK but SUSPCIIOUSS. Maria tells him that she loves him, too. ---- Sara waits at the park, leaning against a tree as someone walks towards her. The person’s face isn’t shown but Sara tells them that she can’t do this anymore and wants out. The figure shakes their head, holding up their index finger. Sara tells them that she can’t do one last thing and their agreement is over. Credits * Trivia *